


Wonder

by spickandspock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drugging, Implied non-con/dub-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickandspock/pseuds/spickandspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times when he wondered about things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

There were times when he wondered about things. Why was he there? Why wasn't he allowed to leave the white-walled room, or to look out the window with the ever-drawn curtains? Why was the dark-haired man so taunting, so unkind in his kindness? Why did the saccharine words he spoke leave a sour air in the room? Why didn't he know the man's name? Why didn't he know his own name? _Why?_

He didn't have to wonder for long, though, because soon the man would come back and coax him to hold his arm out. Something would be poked into his skin and something would be injected into his veins and then his mind would go sluggish and pleasantly blank. Then he wouldn't wonder any more. Then he wouldn't do anything but stare at the walls or the ceiling, a willing, limp body that occasionally hummed a tune he couldn't quite place, mind otherwise fuzzy, filled with white noise. He wouldn't wonder then because he couldn't.

The dark-haired man laughed.


End file.
